My Little Girl
by marehami
Summary: When Mabel Pines falls in love, her whole family (particularly her Grunkle Stan) struggles to let her go. Written in the same AU as "Rescue Me" as a kind of sequel. Reading "Rescue Me" is not a requirement for enjoyment of the story, but may help with context. Part of the Adoption AU created by Keleficent and I!
1. Chapter 1

The passing of time is a mysterious and wonderful thing. In the moment it can sometimes feel like time is passing slowly. Each moment dragging while we anticipate what comes next, however when given the chance to look back it becomes clear how quickly it really moves. By then the cruel irony is that it is too late to turn it back.

This was the reality for Stanley and Stanford Pines. When they were well into their older years a blessing in the form of two young pre-teens burst into their lives for what was meant to be one summer full of memories. Fate had other plans for the family, however when tragic circumstances gave the two childless old men the chance to be parents well beyond the years where a person was expected to raise children.

To some it might seem jarring to take in two children on the cusp of adolescence and try to form a parental bond, but for the Pines family it was a reality that they wouldn't trade for the world.

The four of them were closer than most traditional, nuclear, families, despite appearing on the outside to be anything but. They had stuck together through the ups and downs of the teenage years, and with each misadventure grown closer. They made quite a team; with Ford and Dipper being reserved, but resourceful and brilliant beyond compare, while Stan and Mabel were always looking for a good time, and living life on the edge not hiding their outgoing personalities from anyone.

It had not always been easy, there had been the typical issues of adolescence such as puberty and mood swings, but there had also been deep trauma such as losing their parents and uprooting their lives, and a particularly horrific incident involving Mabel and a deeply disturbed young man.

In spite of all of this, the family had thrived, primarily because all four of them maintained fiercely loyal to each other. In the blink of an eye Stan and Ford's parental responsibility had come to an end, and the outcome were two amazing, well-rounded young adults.

Dipper had followed in Ford's footsteps in constantly seeking knowledge (particularly in the supernatural) something about the unknowns of the world fascinated and challenged the young man as he constantly pursued more and more knowledge. By the time he was 25 he had managed to obtain a whopping 12 PHDS (the same as his brilliant uncle….though he joked that he wanted to get 13 so that he could beat Ford).

His twin sister Mabel had her own brand of brilliance. She was not as keen on following the rules and laws that seemed to come along with traditional knowledge, but in the areas she shined she was the brightest star in the sky. She had managed to receive a Bachelors in the arts and moved on to Portland, Oregon, where she not only used her creative mind, but her Grunkle Stan's eye for business to become one of the most successful and sought after art curators in the pacific northwest.

They were not only interested in advancing their careers, however, they were both still vastly interested in maintaining deep and meaningful relationships. Just like in their careers Dipper and Mabel were as different as night and day. Dipper was more inclined to only hold a few relationships at a time and to make them count, meanwhile Mabel had never met a stranger in her life, and appeared to make new friends everywhere she went.

This held true in deeper relationships as well. Dipper had really only loved one woman in his life, and he had met her when he was only twelve years old. Her name was Wendy Cordaroy, and Dipper knew the moment he met her that he loved her, though when they met she was fifteen so the age difference held more weight. When they began to grow older, however it became clear that they were meant for each other, and shortly after graduating college Dipper gathered all his nerves and popped the question, which she gladly said yes to.

For Mabel romance was a more difficult and complex topic. When she had arrived in Gravity Falls for what she thought would simply be a summer away from home she fully embraced her boy crazy phase, and appeared to have a new crush every week. Some of the crushes were typical of a girl her age (boy bands for instance) while others were a little out there (Stan had once walked in to see her lovingly stroke a 10 dollar bill, because she thought Alexander Hamilton was cute). Even still love to her was a beautiful, innocent, fantasy thought…..until she met Bradley Edwards. He was a wealthy, but deeply disturbed older teenager who took Mabel's kind and loving heart and attempted to destroy it forever. He chose the wrong victim, however, because despite being deeply traumatized by his actions Mabel remained the sweet, innocent, open hearted soul that had stepped off that bus to Gravity Falls.

Despite not taking her pure and kind heart, he did manage to tarnish her view of love for a long time after that. Her boy-crazy phase virtually disappeared after that, and while she had plenty of friends she appeared to have given up on the search to find a soul to share her romantic heart with. That was why both Stan and Ford were shocked when she called and announced that she would be coming back to Gravity Falls to visit her family, and that she was bringing a boy she wanted them to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now James, remember what I told you? My family is literally the greatest but-"

"But nothing, they raised you, so I know they will be every bit as amazing as you are," James said as he placed a tiny kiss on Mabel's nose, causing her to give that quiet giggle that James loved so much.

Mabel took a deep breath and reached to open the door to the shack, only for Stan and Ford to open it first and bombard her with tight hugs. They were both older now, and while they had been advised to not do as much heavy lifting as before they couldn't resist picking the young woman up in their arms and swinging her around, so she would give that laugh that seemed to make the whole world brighter.

James smiled at how much the girl clearly loved her "grunkles". He had to admit when he heard that she was raised by family members who in typical families are very distant (he had only met his own great uncle twice and it was a pretty dull experience) he doubted how close they could really be, but in that moment he realized the family bond was real and strong.

He was about to extend his hand to greet the elder men, when suddenly a boy Mabel's age barged through the front door and gave his twin sister a tight hug. They then proceeded to preform a handshake that had far too many moves, and burst into laughter. James smiled again, Mabel had told him all about her twin brother and best friend and he was eager to get to know all of them. After all, he knew after only a short time of knowing each other that this girl was special to him, so he wanted to make a good impression on them.

Stan, Ford, and Dipper finally left Mabel alone and turned their attention to the boy expecting a handshake, instead he was forcefully grabbed by the three men and brought into the kitchen where they already had a chair out for him.

They plopped him down and shined a bright light in his face, "Whoa, what is this? Some kind of interrogation?" James asked playfully. Meanwhile Mabel was blushing wildly. She knew her family well enough to expect this, but that didn't make the whole thing any less embarrassing.

"Well, at least we know he's not an idiot!" Ford commented.

"Alright sonny, we'll start with real simple questions…. full name?" Stan said in a voice that intimidated the boy.

"James Ryan Smithson sir!" the boy answered quickly.

"Age?" Ford continued.

"Twenty-five…. just like Mabel," the boy said.

"Don't bring Mabel into this sonny, we know her already!" Stan stated.

"Guys…. this really isn't necessary…. can't we talk about this over dinner? Like a normal family?" Mabel pleaded.

The guys ignored her and continued questioning the poor guy.

"Occupation?" Dipper asked.

"Freelance composer and author,"

"Oh an artist…. I'll bet that brings in quite a living…." Stan said rolling his eyes.

"Grunkle Stan! I'm an artist too!" Mabel said putting her hands on her hips. She should probably be angrier with her family for their behavior, but she had expected it, and she had warned James about them. Regardless, she hoped that tonight would not end with her getting dumped.

"Actually sir, I've been able to make a pretty good living out of it. In fact, my orchestral pieces have been used in the Portland Symphony Orchestra many times…that's where I met Mabel. The group was preforming an event at one of her art galas, and well our eyes met and…."

"Save the mushy stuff Romeo!" Stan scowled.

Ford and Dipper appeared intrigued, however, and seemed to let up off James a bit. Stan was nowhere near as easily swayed, but at Ford's urging he figured that he could at least pause the interrogation long enough for them to eat dinner.

It was Stan, Ford, Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, and James at the table for dinner. Mabel's beloved elderly potbelly pig Waddles sat under his owner's feet. James was able to at least win the pig over right away by offering him plenty of scraps from the table.

"So James….I want to apologize about the…ummm unconventional greeting we gave you this evening. We are just protective of our Mabel," Ford said poking Mabel's nose with his finger.

"I understand perfectly sir….it was actually quite an honor to be interrogated by you!" James said with a genuine smile.

"Whatcha talking about boy?" Stan said confused.

James smiled, "well while my true passion in life is the arts, I adore dabbling in the works of Stanford Pines and his studies of the supernatural. I hope you won't take offense to this sir, but reading your non-fiction accounts of such fantastical lands and creatures gives my creative mind plenty of inspiration," James said with a smile.

"Well, thank you James, I'm flattered," Ford said with a smile.

"I'm not….I've been around the block and I know how to kiss up and that's a pretty lame attempt," Stan said plainly.

"I suppose that's good sir, because I'm not trying to be a kiss up, I give my compliments genuinely," James smiled as he turned his attention to Dipper, "and speaking of genuine compliments, every time you get a new article published in a medical journal of any type Mabel will show me….I think she even has some pages in her scrapbook dedicated to it, and from what I've seen I can't wait until you start writing your own full length books. You are very talented as well,"

Dipper blushed partially at the compliment and partially at the fact that his sister delighted in his work so much. He delighted in her work too, but he figured he could make more of an effort to support her the way she supported him.

"So Wendy? What's living with my brother 24/7? It's a pain right?" Mabel said, hoping to steer the conversation away from James for a moment.

Wendy gave a laugh, "it's actually pretty nice….though it would be nice if he folded his socks, or at the very least didn't leave them all over the floor!" she said getting a nice laugh out of everyone.

Throughout the meal James and Mabel kept their eyes focused on each other. They appeared lost in their own world, and not incredibly eager to leave it. Ford and Dipper seemed pretty won over by James' charm, but Stan refused to fall for it that easily.

"so umm pumkin, they are having a re-run of old ducktective episodes tonight and I thought we could…." Stan started.

"Oh Grunkle Stan I'm sorry! I promised James we would go on a walk in the woods tonight. You are more than welcome to join us!" Mabel said as she flashed that sweet little grin.

Stan frowned, "No, that's ok….I'm too old for those things….you guys have fun, and James….don't you dare leave her side!" he said giving a threatening glare.

"I promise sir!" he said with a genuine smile as he and Mabel merrily walked hand in hand out the door as Stan watched trying not to let his heart break.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Stan was sitting in his old armchair staring at a photo of him and Mabel when she was just thirteen. He had taken her to the annual father/daughter dance in town. She was giving that cute braces filled smile and both she and Stan had never looked happier. Stan wished he could turn back time and go back to then. Back to when Mabel had simple little crushes, but Stan, Ford, and Dipper were the only guys she needed in life.

This was hitting him so much harder than he thought it would. I mean when Dipper had gotten married earlier that year and started his new life with Wendy it had been emotional, but Mabel wasn't even engaged yet and Stan already felt like he had lost her. It wasn't necessarily that he favored Mabel over Dipper. He loved both kids equally, but it was kind of like how Ford and Dipper had a natural bond over science. It didn't make Ford's love for Mabel any less intense, but he and Dipper simply had more in common.

For Stan it wasn't even that he felt that he and Mabel shared a great deal in common. I mean they both liked cracking a good joke, and had more outgoing personalities, but the reality was that Mabel was a better person than Stan had ever or would ever be. When she and Dipper had first entered Stan's life, before Ford even became part of the picture he didn't put too much stock in bonding deeply with either of the kids. He saw it as merely a nice way to bring some noise and life into his secluded world. He didn't count on a spunky young girl bounding off the bus desperately seeking a relationship with him (and basically everyone she came across). She had been the first person to come into Stan's life to show him a love without any prerequisites or requirements. She gave him a kind of love that was not limited by conditions. She looked past all of his rough edges and loved him regardless. When everything and everyone on earth was telling her not to trust the con man she risked it all to prove she loved and trusted him. She was _his little girl._ Stan had never in his life considered children, but whenever that girl gave him that 1000 watt smile his heart melted and he became butter in her hands. Having a girl around had been a different experience than Stan had ever had in his life. He had grown up in a world where only the physically strong survived and thrived, and where even the females in his life were harsh and brutal. Mabel was a tough cookie for sure, but she was also very much a tender and loving girl. Before she had come into his life he hadn't been on the receiving end of many hugs or kisses or any affection whatsoever, he had never been a protector or a hero, but in her eyes he was all of those things and more. In short, it was a child like fear, especially for an old man, but he didn't want any guy to take his Mabel away from him.

"Stanley, I'm heading to bed are you coming?" Ford asked quietly. He noticed his brother was in deep thought, and he was smart enough to understand what it was about.

"No….I'm gonna wait on Mabel and whatshisface to come in, I need to make sure she's safe,"

Ford smiled, "Mabel and James are fine Stanley….come on I'll show you,"

Ford led him to the window where he could see them playing an impromptu game of basketball. Though not a traditional game, James was chasing Mabel around playfully trying to take the ball from her. He tackled her into a hug and spun her around as she held the ball and laughed.

Stan gave a sad sigh…."I remember when she and I would play basketball….we both sucked, but…it was fun,"

Ford put a six fingered hand on his shoulder, "Stanley…..I know this is hard for you, but the kids aren't kids anymore….besides maybe we should be relieved Mabel has found someone special,"

"Relieved?" Stan asked confused.

Ford took a deep breath, "we weren't young when we took the kids in Stanley, and well we aren't getting any younger….the harsh reality of the situation is that we won't be around forever, and we want to make sure the kids are taken care of before….we're gone,"

Stan felt his heart break and sink at the same time. He knew deep down that Ford was right, but it killed him. He had specifically promised Mabel that he would _always_ protect her, and the thought of not keeping that promise killed him.

Stan stood and walked over to the globe he and his brother kept on the living room table. It had been used to mark off the places they had gone on their various adventures, and places still left to travel to.

"We still have one of the seven seas left to sail, don't suppose we will find the fountain of youth out there?" Stan asked trying to stay hopeful.

Ford gave him a sad smile, "I'm afraid I don't think that's a high probability,"

Stan sighed and went back to sitting in his chair moping over that picture of a young Mabel.

Ford began to head up the stairs, but he stopped before he was out of sight, "you know Stanley you shouldn't spend too much time dwelling on what you can't change. You can look back all you want, but it won't turn back time. The best thing you can do is live each moment fully present in the here and now….my very brilliant brother taught me that," Ford said as he disappeared up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

At some point in the evening Stan must have dozed off, because the next thing he became aware of was a blanket being wrapped around his body and a soft kiss being placed on his cheek. His eyes cracked open to see his grown niece looking at him with those same loving eyes he had grown to love.

"I'm sorry to wake you Grunkle Stan, James and I just came in and you were sleeping….I just wanted to make you comfortable," she said looking guilty for waking him.

"I wasn't sleeping pumpkin….I was just breathing with my eyes closed," Stan said as he became fully aware. He wasn't happy to see that James was still there.

"You know this is a small town, but we still got hotels," Stan said in a serious tone.

Mabel looked like she was about to protest when James put his arm on her shoulder, "Your uncle's right sweetie, I'll go check into a hotel and see you tomorrow ok?" He said as he rubbed her back.

Mabel gave him a nod and was about to give him a kiss goodnight, but seeing her Grunkle glaring at her she thought better of it. Instead she just gave him a smile, gave Stan another kiss, and gathered Waddles in her arms as she headed up to her old bedroom.

Stan watched her until she was out of sight, and then he finally spoke directly to James, "you aren't good enough you know?"

Stan was expecting to hear the boy refute his statement, but he was surprised by what he heard instead.

"I know I don't sir. She's smart, kind, beautiful, she's everything I could have hoped for and more. I know everyday that I am lucky to be dating someone like her, and everyday I wake up I think about how I can prove to her that I'm worthy of her love. I only hope one day I can convince you I am as well,"

'I don't know why you are so worried about my approval, you've already won over her brother and other uncle, that's two out of three," Stan said sadly.

"Getting their approval is important to me sir, but no where near as important as getting your approval,"

Stan gave him a confused look, so James elaborated.

"Mabel loves her brother and Grunkle Ford more than anything in the world, but _you_ , you're a hero to her. She positively adores you, she's told me all these amazing stories about how brave you are, and how you've put yourself in danger so many times to ensure that she has stayed safe. In the grand scheme of things I'm nothing at all, but I hope if you'll allow me to learn that I can strive to become half the man that you are," James said in a way that even Stan knew was genuine.

Stan had to admit he was touched. It was not just the fact that the boy had such a high regard for his great-niece and himself, but it also felt good to be reassured that even though this guy seemed to be perfect that he couldn't take that special place in Mabel's heart that was reserved for him. He still doubted how much he deserved that heart space, but nonetheless it felt good to have it.

"Well I still don't totally trust you, but I figure I could try to trust _Mabel's_ judgement of you….don't screw it up," he added.

James smiled, he knew he still had a long way to go to fully earn the old man's trust, but at least the night was ending with a glimmer of hope.

"I promise I won't! Thank you sir! Goodnight sir," he said as he headed out the door.

Stan remained downstairs for a few more moments in deep contemplation before heading up the stairs.

When he reached the top he decided to go into Mabel's room just to check on her. He expected to see her sleeping peacefully with one of her cute little smiles on her face. Instead he found her tossing and turning in her bed with sweat on her forehead and tears slipping down her face.

Stan gently rubbed her back trying to wake her from what was clearly a distressing nightmare, "Mabel….wake up sweetheart….you're dreaming, it's ok,"

Mabel's eyes popped open and she looked at Stan with a heartbroken expression, she instantly flung her arms around him and began to sob. Stan rubbed soft patterns on her back trying to calm her down, "it's ok baby….I'm here now…..what happened? You can tell me," Stan said as he continued rubbing her back, giving her time to calm down.

"Oh Grunkle Stan! I….I had a nightmare about Brad! It hasn't happened in so long…I didn't think I would have another one ever!" She said as she continued sobbing.

Stan was partially surprised. She hadn't had a nightmare about Brad in years, but he also knew that this was not something one ever fully gets over. He was just curious as to what brought it along. The only times she ever seemed to get upset or even remember Brad was around the anniversary, and she had gone to bed in such good spirits that Stan wondered what could have brought it on.

"You're safe Mabel….remember he's in jail, and he can't ever hurt you again," Stan said as he continued to hold the sobbing girl.

"But, but what if one day _James_ hurts me like that! He's the first serious boyfriend I have dated, and I know I love him….and I think he loves me too," Mabel couldn't continue as she sobbed into Stan's shirt.

Stan felt a pang of guilt hit his heart. He really hadn't given James the chance he deserved, and in doing so he had unintentionally planted seeds of doubt in Mabel's mind.

"Pumpkin…listen to me, I have been watching that guy like a hawk all night and it is crystal clear that he is crazy about you. Remember all the things Ford and I taught you about love, and how Brad was the opposite of that? Well I can assure you that James models the right type of love. I was just hard on him, because you are so precious to me baby….no guy is gonna be good enough for me, but I'll tell you this, James comes pretty close to that, and I'm gonna keep my eye on him to make certain it _stays that way_ ,"

Mabel was touched and reassured by Stan's comments, but she was still nervous about going back to sleep, so she made a request that made both of them feel better.

"Grunkle Stan….will you sleep in here with me tonight? I know my bed is small and not very comfortable and I'm too old for this but-"

Mabel didn't even need to finish as Stan crawled into her bed and wrapped her up tight in his arms. He gave her forehead a gentle kiss and she snuggled close to him as she fell asleep. In that moment Stan knew that Ford wasn't 100 percent correct earlier. It was true that he couldn't turn back the hands of time, but for a moment he had his baby girl back again.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the course of several months James slowly won over Ford, Dipper, and even Stan. It was crystal clear that this guy adored their Mabel, and she adored him, and while they were certain that he couldn't possibly love her as much as they did he come as close as possible.

In late December right around Christmas the whole family had planned to travel down to Portland to support Mabel as she realized a childhood dream and opened an entire gallery of her original artwork. She was thrilled to see this dream come true, and even more thrilled she could share it with the people she loved the most.

It was to be a very formal event so the Pines men were in the hotel getting ready when they suddenly heard an eager knock on their door. Ford opened it to find James in a suit looking positively giddy, but also terrified, "I'm sorry to bother you guys…. I just wanted to catch all three of you before the show and…. gosh I'm sorry…. I just figured now would be the best time cause we are all here and…. did I mention I'm sorry?" James stammered.

Stan managed a soft smile. He knew in his heart what this was about, and while a part of him was heartbroken to let his baby go he knew that this was the right guy and now was the right time. He still wanted James to suffer through the process of actually asking them. He motioned for the boy to come into the room.

Ford, Dipper, and Stan sat on the bed while James stood before them. He took a deep breath and spoke, "I love Mabel. With all my heart I love her…. I can't imagine my life without her, and I don't want to…. I wanted to ask for your…. if I could have your permission…. I can promise you she will never want for anything…. I'll love and treasure her always…. just please may I…" poor James couldn't even get the question out.

Ford, Dipper, and Stan looked at each other and smiled. "You had better work on your articulation young man…. you wouldn't want to stutter when you ask her," Ford said with a smile as he wiped some mist from his eyes.

James eyes lit up and he eagerly embraced all three men, clearly overjoyed. "Don't you worry sir's it's going to be perfect!"

They arrived at the gallery early to help with some last minute set up and to calm Mabel's nerves. When they arrived she was in a beautiful black cocktail dress with just enough sparkles to ensure that it was Mabel's own. She was pacing around, clearly nervous, but also clearly in her element as she kindly gave out orders to the other employee's helping her set up. Stan smiled in spite of himself as he recalled what he had taught Mabel about leading and managing a business, and admittedly what she had taught him about the importance of kindness towards those who are kind enough to assist you.

Ford looked around and for the first time allowed him to be taken aback by his niece's clear talent. He had known for a long time that Mabel was talented, but alas with the majority of his understanding of life coming from science books he had never really stopped to appreciate how brilliant his niece really was. He was so proud, and he knew that he did not want to let this evening pass without letting her know it (especially considering what event would be taking place later that night).

He cleared his throat and approached Mabel, "Sweetheart, I know you're very busy, but do you have a minute?" he asked nervously.

Mabel's eyes lit up in that classic and wonderful Mabel way, "I always have time for you Grunkle Ford!"

Ford smiled as he led her to a private area in the gallery. He was even more proud to know that she would never make the same mistakes of putting ambition over loved ones like he had.

Ford cleared his throat and took Mabel's hands in his, "I just want you to know how proud I am of you. Not only for this amazing gallery and all the work you have clearly put into it, but for the young woman you have become. You make all of us so proud, and I know if your parents were here they would be so very proud of you. I just want you to know that I think you are truly brilliant, and I'm honored to know you and love you," Ford said as tears built up in his eyes.

Mabel had tears in her eyes as well. She instantly gathered her uncle in a tight hug, which he gladly reciprocated.

"I'm proud of you too…. daddy," she said as she hugged him tighter.

Ford was stunned. Daddy was normally a term only applied to Stanley, and even then only on occasions. He honestly didn't know what to say, so instead he said nothing as he sobbed harder.

Mabel looked up at him with a sincere smile, "Hey it's the 21st century, and I can have more than one daddy!" she said with a giggle.

Ford smiled widely through his tears and finally spoke, "I have received many honors in my life Mabel, but none greater than the honor you just gave me," he said truly meaning it.

Mabel hugged him a few more minutes as a few more tears feel from each of them. She finally pulled back and wiped her eyes professionally, "well…not to cut the moment short, but it's ShowTime!" She said standing up.

Ford simply watched her for a few more moments, "indeed…. it is," he said quietly.

The opening was a great success. Mabel received rave reviews from the top art critics and they all agreed the display was flawlessly put together. Mabel didn't think the night could go any better until James stepped up in front of the crowd.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we have truly witnessed great art at the hands of a master artist this evening," the whole audience applauded in agreement. "Each and every piece in this building I have watched this wonderfully talented woman craft

With her own blood, sweat, tears, and other bodily functions," James continued getting a laugh from the audience, "however my dear I think there is one last piece you need to see," James said with a sly smile.

Mabel was confused. She had checked and double-checked all of her pieces. They were all here and accounted for, there were no more…. were there?

James lead her and consequentially thee entire audience down a small narrow hallway where there was a small door. Mabel had paid zero mind to it throughout the evening, she figured it was just a small closet that could be used for storage space.

James opened the door and held Mabel's hand as he led her into the small, dark room. When the whole audience was crammed in like sardines James finally flipped a small switch and a million little lights appeared on the wall, which spelled out a single question, "Will You Marry Me?"

Mabel looked at the lights in awe and shock until she looked down and saw James on one knee with a beautiful diamond ring extended out. "I love you Mabel Pines, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…. please will you marry me?" James said as tears began to form.

Mabel playfully tackled him to the ground as she kissed him passionately. For the first time in her life James had managed to successfully render her speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Wedding preparations began instantly. Given Mabel's outgoing and unashamed personality one might assume she would be a bride-zilla, and while she did have a clear vision for the wedding she was always more than pleasant throughout.

In fact the biggest drama to come from the preparations was a bitter battle between Candy and Grenda over who would be the maid of honor. Wanting to stay loyal to both of her friends Mabel decided they would share the honor.

The big day was quickly approaching and the shack had been transformed into the center of operations. Stan, Ford, and Dipper tried to help in any way they could, but it was difficult considering they were all guys.

Dipper wished more than anything that their mother could be here now. He missed her more than anything, but he wanted it for Mabel's sake more than his own. Every girl deserves to have their mother help with such a milestone, and it seemed unfair and cruel that his sister couldn't have that luxury.

Of course Mabel felt the same way, but she tried not to dwell on it. Luckily she didn't have much time to dwell with everything going on. She also had Wendy and James' mother to help, It wasn't the same as having her mom, but it did assure her that she had a group of women to support her, and that was enough for her.

It was the night before the wedding, and despite giving his approval to James, Stan still felt obligated to have the traditional "man to man" talk. The Pines family were deeply superstitious (most everyone in Gravity Falls was), so they believed it would be bad luck for Mabel and James to see each other the night before the wedding. (Stan also wanted to make sure they didn't engage in any wedding night festivities early). Ford and Dipper took Mabel out for the night to get some last minute bonding before everything changed.

James sat across from Stan at the coffee table. Even though Stan did like the guy he couldn't resist intimidating him a little more. He gave James one of his glares that could stop a heart, and James was already sweating, nervous to be in his presence alone.

"so you nervous about tomorrow?" Stan finally asked.

"Not nearly as nervous as I am to be sitting across from you sir," James said trying to lighten the mood with Stan, but his threatening glare persisted.

"For the record I still don't think you're good enough," Stan said.

"I know I'm not sir…all I know is that I love her," James answered, desperately wanting the old man to believe it.

"You don't know anything about love," Stan said looking a strange emotion on his face, It wasn't anger, or resentment, it was a deep sadness that seemed to flow through Stan's veins.

James looked at him confused, but wanting badly to understand where he was coming from.

Stan took a deep breath, "You are lucky, Mabel is an easy person to love. She has the biggest heart of anyone I know and her spunky personality make her extremely lovable, but I didn't know what love was until someone almost took her from me," Stan said his eyes already getting misty.

'"When Brad…..attacked her….that was when the rubber hit the road when it came to love. For awhile after that she was in this vulnerable place, She couldn't sleep without someone right beside her, she hardly ate, and she cried more tears than anyone deserves to. It was in those moments I realized what love was. Love is holding someone as they sob in agony, love is subjecting yourself to sleepless nights, because you want her safe. Love holds her hand through panic attacks, and court hearings and….fires. Love is watching someone lose everything, and having to pick up the pieces, Love is wanting to do anything and everything in your power to fix them, and love continues to love the permanent scars," Stan had tears streaming from his eyes.

James was crying as well. Mabel had told him very little about Brad, and even though justice had been served a part of James wished Brad was out of prison so he could have a chance to give his own justice.

"Mr. Pines, I honestly can't imagine how you feel, and I understand your feelings completely, but please believe me when I say that I will never hurt your little girl, and I will spend the rest of my life caring for and mending and nurturing her sweet heart. I will take care of her,"

Stan honestly believed him, but that was honestly what hurt him the most. He wished he could be young again so that he could _always_ take care of Dipper and Mabel, but the heartbreaking reality was that he and Ford were in their twilight years, and they wouldn't always be around for the kids. How could Stan know this guy wouldn't deeply hurt his little girl when he was no longer around to protect her?

James seemed to sympathize with this, "you know Mr. Pines, Mabel has told so many great stories about you and how you raised her, and I can see she was right in everything she told me about what you taught her, and those lessons will carry on in our family forever. Do you know what she said the most important thing she learned from you was?"

Stan gave a confused look.

"The lessons on how to stand up and defend yourself," James forced a chuckle, "she has told me how you taught her boxing and how to hit below the belt….what I'm trying to say sir is that I will always protect her, but thanks to you she knows how to protect _herself_. I understand you not wanting to trust me, but you do trust her right?"

Stan couldn't help but smile. It was a shame the guy was into music, cause he would make a heck of a lawyer. Stan finally relented,

"Alright….son….I will always trust my pumpkin, just so you are aware she learned self defense from a pro, so you would be wise to never force her to use it. I'm saying this for your own safety!"

James nodded and the two of them shared a gentle laugh. Thanks to Stan Mabel was ready to take on whatever tomorrow would bring, and thanks to Mabel Stan was willing to let her face it.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late when Ford, Dipper and Mabel returned. They had gone out bowling with Candy and Grenda. It was silly, but it was just what Ford needed to keep from getting too depressed with what was happening tomorrow. He knew that James was a good guy and that this was a natural thing that needed to happen, but something about sending that sweet girl off to start her new life felt bittersweet to Ford. Bowling provided all of them a temporary escape from all of that and to get one last glimpse at Mabel's gentle innocence that he had grown to adore in her.

Candy and Grenda were trying to convince Mabel to have a sleepover with them like old times, but as much as Mabel loved them dearly she really wanted to be alone with her family tonight. The two of them were disappointed, but understood. Dipper and Wendy were staying the night in the shack so that Wendy could help Mabel get ready in the morning, and also because Wendy knew her husband well enough to know that he wanted to be with his sister right now.

Dipper began to head up the stairs "I'm going to bed, you coming sis? You should get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow, and I know James will love you anyway but you wouldn't want to show up with those ugly bags under your eyes!" he teased.

Mabel playfully stuck her tongue out at him, "I'll be up in a second bro, and you need more beauty sleep than me anyways!" she chided.

Dipper gave a laugh as he headed up the stairs. Mabel smiled at him, and then took a deep breath; there was something important she needed to do. Mabel and James had decided against doing a wedding rehersal, as Mabel had put it "the best moments in life don't need a rehersal!" and James wholeheartedly agreed. They had done a quick check of all the decorations and left it at that, but it did leave Mabel with one last big decision and she hadn't made it lightly. She headed into the living room where he two great-uncles and dear father figures sat, "ummm….do you guys have a minute?" she asked quietly.

"Of course pumpkin," they said at the same time.

Mabel began by going over and hugging both of them tight.

"What's this for pumpkin?" Stan asked. He always welcomed a hug from his niece, but this came out of nowhere and he was worried something was wrong. Not helping his fears was the fact that she had tears building up in her eyes.

Ford noticed this as well and began gently rubbing Mabel's back, worried it was some pre-wedding nerves.

Mabel then smiled at both of them, which calmed them down considerably. Mabel then took a deep breath before she spoke, "I just….I just want to thank you both….for _everything_ when Dipper and I lost mom and….and dad….you guys could have turned us over to the state and gone and lived the lives full of adventure and fun that you deserved, you could have finally enjoyed going on those trips as….brothers, but instead you gave all that up to be….to be fathers to Dipper and I, and I know we wouldn't be where we are or _who_ we are without you both,"

Ford and Stan were about to step in and insist that Dipper and Mabel had done nothing but made their lives and their twilight years far richer than they ever hoped, but their niece and adoptive daughter wasn't done yet.

"I know James and I haven't really been the most traditional in planning the wedding, but….but there are some traditions I want…I want you guys to be part of,"

Stan and Ford glanced at each other, and then at Mabel.

"I wish mom and dad could be there tomorrow more than anything, and a part of me likes to think that part of them _will_ be there, but I love both of you just like fathers, and….and I think dad forgives me for thinking that way, cause I think he would agree so…." She looked up at Stan with those sweet, beautiful brow eyes, "Grunkle Stan….will you give me away in his place?"

Stan was positively speechless. To think that a man like him, one that for most of his life had been looked down upon as a no-good, trouble making, con man had made enough of an impact on this sweet little girl that she wanted him to give her away to her new life. It was more than he could handle. He couldn't even get the words out, but he embraced her tightly and sobbed tears of joy. She held him back, delighted that he had agreed.

Ford looked on and forced a smile. Stan deserved the honor. A series of unfortunate events had given Ford the chance to grow closer to Mabel and form a strong bond, but Stan had been there for her since the beginning, encouraging, loving, caring for her, assuring her that just because her mind was not brilliant in the bookish way like Dipper's that she was still unique and wonderful just the way she was, but Ford would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly hurt, until Mabel looked up at him and spoke again.

"and Grunkle Ford? Will you dance with me at the reception?"

Ford's heart nearly burst as he joined Stan in holding their precious baby girl close. Mabel smiled as she got lost in their loving embraces, she felt like the luckiest bride on earth.

After a while of sitting on the floor holding each other Mabel finally looked up and spoke again, "so I'm guessing that's a yes?" and they all three laughed.

She stayed in their arms for a few more minutes before standing, "well it's like Dipper said we have a big day tomorrow," she kissed both of them and headed upstairs. Leaving two very happy old men downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy lay beside Dipper on the small bed in his bedroom. When he and Mabel got into high school they had finally decided to take Ford and Stan up on their offer to get them their own individual bedrooms. It wasn't that Dipper and Mabel had grown apart, they had just grown more into their own. They each got caught up in their own niches and talents. Dipper's room was covered wall to wall in scientific journals and various experiments. Mabel had joked that it looked like something off the Z-files; while Mabel's bedroom had various posters from boy bands and theatrical performances she had seen. It also had plenty of photos of her with her friends and family. They missed the innocence of rooming with each other, but felt it was necessary for them to come into their own as adults.

Tonight, however Dipper desperately missed those seemingly endless summer nights goofing off with his twin sister in the attic that used to be their room. It was funny at the time he was quick to find everything wrong with the sleeping arrangement and found Mabel's "girl antics" irritating at best, but tomorrow that would all change forever. He was already a married man, and tomorrow his sister would become someone's wife. It was strange to think about, he knew that James would become part of his family tomorrow as well, and he was happy about that, but he couldn't help but mourn what would be lost tomorrow as well. He knew that he had to find some way to treasure these final hours as the most important guy in his sister's life. He turned over and kissed Wendy's forehead and he slowly got up and headed for the door. He opened it up only to find Mabel standing outside with a sleeping bag.

"Wanna have a sleepover?" she asked with a playful smile.

Dipper smiled and put a finger to his mouth as they snuck out of the room Wendy was sleeping in to go to Mabel's empty bedroom.

They sprawled out on old sleeping bags in favor of Mabel's comfy bed, which was being occupied by the fully-grown elderly pig. Mabel tucked a blanket around her dear swine friend, wanting him to rest in comfort as a thank you for all the comfort he had provided her growing up. She tenderly kissed the top of his head, getting a laugh out of Dipper.

"So are you gonna tell James you kissed a pig, or should I?" Dipper said jokingly, which was met by Mabel throwing a pillow in his face playfully. Getting a loud happy laugh out of both of them.

They laid there in comfortable silence until Mabel broke it with an odd question.

"What's sex like?" she asked bluntly.

This question caused Dipper's face to go red. This conversation was certainly different than the ones they had in their youth.

"Uh Mabel I thought Stan gave you that talk…. didn't he actually give it to you before he gave it to me?" Dipper said recalling how traumatized a twelve year old Mabel in Dipper's body had been retelling of Stan's discussion of "big ideas".

"Yeah…but other than kisses and…. and Brad…. I don't know anything about these things," Mabel admitted quietly.

Dipper felt awful for her. They didn't talk about Brad much, but when it did come up it became clear just how much that event had scarred Mabel. Now, on the eve of what should be the best and most exciting day of her life she had to deal with the burns of that scar, which was terribly unfair. Dipper was determined to help his sister through this so that tomorrow could be the fairytale that she deserved.

"Mabel….sis….when it's with someone you love and who loves you back it's the most amazing thing in the world, because you know that you are doing it with someone who only wants the best for you and someone who already decided they love you for your soul, and not just for your body, and Mabel I've seen the way James looks at you, and I _know_ for a fact that he adores everything about you. You know after….mom and dad died I made a vow that as your brother I would always protect you and always want the best for you, because….because you are like the last piece of them I have left, and….right before we got on the bus heading to Gravity Falls mom made me promise her that I would look after you, so after we lost them I became more determined than ever to keep that last promise, so when you first brought James home I watched him like a hawk. I watched how he looked at you, how he treated you, how much stock and interest he took in your passions. In a way I tested him….and well I figure you deserve to know for sure tonight that he passed all his tests with flying colors. He is _tbe one_ Mabel,"

Mabel smiled and moved her sleeping bag closer to her brothers.

"Well I hope he takes that as a compliment, because you are one tough professor," she said as she playfully kissed his cheek.

"and for the record Dipper…I think mom and dad would be very proud of how you've kept your promise,"

Dipper smiled widely, not knowing how badly he needed to hear that, "they would be proud of you too sis….and don't you worry my promise and James test doesn't end tomorrow. He may be your husband, but you're always gonna be my mystery twin," he said as they did the old handshake from when they were young. They may be growing up, but they would never ever forget.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dipper Pines! I cannot believe I caught my husband in bed with another woman! And on her wedding day of all days!" Wendy shouted in a fake angry voice, startling the twins who had fallen asleep close to each other the night before.

Mabel and Dipper awoke startled and then turned to each other and laughed; today was going to be a good day.

"Alright, you guys have had the run of this shack for years, but today it is a girls only zone! I don't care where you get off to, but get! I already kicked Stan and Ford out, and if needed I can send in reinforcement!"

At that moment a very determined Candy and Grenda entered the room. Grenda had evened out since that unfortunate growth spurt that famous summer, and had grown to be quite lovely, but she still had those muscles that could scare Dipper in a heartbeat, so he rushed out without another word.

"Alright girl, you're already beautiful, but when we are done with you James is gonna know just how lucky he is," Wendy said as Candy and Grenda gathered around their friend to make her into the most beautiful bride in the world.

Several hours later at the church the guys were more nervous than Mabel could ever hope to be. Dipper was taking slow deep breaths trying to keep calm, Ford was pacing back and forth, and Stan was eating every last appetizer.

"Hey dudes!" a familiar voice said as he entered the church with his own beautiful wife. The three Pines men, however, greeted him with less than pleasant faces.

"Woah you guys look like you're at a funeral and not a wedding!" he said trying to lighten them up.

"We're fine Soos, it's just hard….letting our Mabel go," Ford said gently, but sadly.

"Do you guys really think Mabel will change that much? I mean the Dipster and I are married and we are still pretty much the same, only except now we have ladies," Soos said offering a gentle smile at Melanie.

The three of them looked at each other and managed to relax the slightest bit. In his own way Soos was right. It wasn't like they were losing her forever, her and James were gonna settle down in Portland and they had already promised to visit often, and the old Stan mobile was always waiting in the garage if Stan and Ford felt they weren't living up to that promise. They decided for Mabel's sake to try to relax and be happy for her, after all no one deserved a happily ever after more than her.

At that moment James came rushing up. He really was quite similar to Mabel, he was giddy and smiley and always seemed to be in a hurry, but in the best possible way.

"Hello Sir's! You all look great….wow the place really looks nice doesn't it! Have any of you seen Mabel yet? I mean I know it's bad luck for me to see her before the ceremony, but gosh I can't wait I know she's gonna look beautiful, not that she's not already beautiful but….am I making sense?" He asked as he appeared to bounce with every word.

Stan couldn't help but smile, "you look nice son….lemmie just adjust this," Stan said as he adjusted the yellow rose on his suit jacket. One special touch that Mabel had added to memorialize her beloved parents on this day was to have all the men in the wedding party wear yellow roses. It had been a running joke between the twins parents that yellow roses were special, because on their first date their father had gotten nervous and picked a bunch of yellow roses, even though their mother loved white roses. She had often said that after that night yellow roses became her favorite. It was a small touch, but one that added a lot to the special occasion.

At that moment the minister let everyone know that the ceremony was to begin in five minutes, so Ford and Dipper took their places as Stan went to the back to escort his daughter down the isle.

He stood in the doorway for just a moment and took in her beauty. She really was a beautiful young woman and she had transformed into a stunning bride. She had gone surprisingly traditional with her wedding gown, though it did have lovely sleeves with unique embroddiment, and her hair was done up with yellow sparkles in it. She was positively glowing, and seeing his little girl….his baby….so happy after a life full of more pain than she deserved. He knew it had all been worth it, every dangerous misadventure with the supernatural, every nightmare filled night, every little stress, Stan would do it again in a heartbeat. At that moment he knew that he was the richest man on earth, because he had something money couldn't buy, her unconditional love.

Mabel finally looked around and noticed him. She bounded over despite the dress and hugged him tight. "Grunkle Stan, are you crying?" she said as she tenderly wiped a tear from his eye.

Stan was normally the type to lie his way through emotions, but today his pride and reputation didn't matter, "I'm just so happy for you….it's just….it's just hard to let my baby go," Stan admitted as more tears began to flow.

Mabel was about to playfully protest that she wasn't a baby, but as she stared into the eyes of the old man who had sacrificed so much for her, and who had truly made her the woman she was she knew that wasn't the response he deserved. Instead she hugged him tightly and whispered, "I'll always be your baby," and Stan knew she truly meant it.

As the two of them walked down the isle there was not a dry eye in the place. The whole town had shown up and all of them had grown to know and love Mabel. They had been there through all the hardships and successes and as they watched the beautiful and confident young woman walk towards her bright future, they knew it was one she had worked for and deserved. James himself was in tears at the beautiful woman that was to become his wife.

When the preacher asked who gave this woman away, Stan held tight to her for a few seconds until she gave his arm a reassuring squeeze to let him know she would be alright. Stan allowed the tears to freely fall, but also gave a wide smile as he slowly let her go.

The service was beautiful and when it came time to kiss the bride Mabel grabbed James by the collar and gave him a passionate and dramatic kiss causing the entire room to laugh and erupt into thunderous applause. When Mabel threw the bouqet Grenda pushed the other brides maids aside to catch it. After all she and Marius had been dating since they were twelve, it was HER time!

The reception was set up lovely as well. The servers were less than pleased that all their appetizers had been eaten, but they figured the old man was footing the bill anyway so they let it slide.

When it came time for the father/daughter dance Ford had to admit he was nervous. He trusted his niece's judgement, and was honored to be chosen for this high fatherly duty, but he was not a man who danced….ever. In fact the last time he tried dancing with a girl punch had been thrown in his face. Mabel appeared to sense this and give his hand a tight squeeze.

"Don't worry Grunkle Ford….I trust you," Mabel said giving him a gentle wink.

Ford smiled as he lead the beautiful young woman to the center of the dance floor. Even though James and his mother were dancing as well, all eyes were on the bride and the old man in the center.

At first Ford was quite nervous and it showed. He even accidentally stepped on Mabel's foot, but she hardly flinched and instead smiled as she leaned her head against Ford's chest, causing Ford to both relax and tear up. He didn't deserve this honor, he hadn't even attempted to get to know Mabel at first, despite the fact that he owed every day in this realm to her bravery. He had mistreated her at first, but somehow her heart had been so pure she had not only forgiven him, but allowed herself to become his adopted daughter. A few tears slipped and landed in Mabel's hair, but she just responded with a smile as she held Ford tighter. After awhile it became less of a dance and more of just Ford holding his precious treasure close while swaying back and forth. James simply looked on, hoping that he could be half the man to his bride that those two old men were to her.


End file.
